The present invention relates to a recording medium for recording information therein in a heating mode recording by application of laser and utilizing the light as heat or by electric current for generating Joule's heat.
As conventional recording mediums for recording information therein, there are known a magnetic recording medium, recording mediums with a metal having a low melting point and capable of recording by perforating therein by application of laser beam, and recording mediums containing a chalcogenide amorphous semiconductor as the main component, a recording medium containing Te as the main component, and a recording medium containing VO.sub.2 as the main component.
The recording density of a magnetic recording medium is smaller by approximately one order of magnitude than that of an optical recording medium. Furthermore, a magnetic recording medium has, for example, the shortcoming that the recording medium itself wears because it is used in contact with a head. The recording mediums of metal with a low melting point and, the recording mediums containing as the main component a chalcogenide amorphous semi-conductor or Te have the shortcoming that the recording mediums deteriorate due to the oxidation thereof when exposed to the air. The recording medium containing VO.sub.2 as the main component has the shortcoming that it must be always maintained at temperatures of 50.degree. C. to 80.degree. C. in order to keep recorded information. If the recording medium with information recorded therein is placed in the atmosphere at room temperature, the recorded information will be lost.